User talk:Olaf Engelund
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Olaf Engelund page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 13:27, July 23, 2010 :Hi, Regaliorum, can you explain me the principle of the site? ::Hello Olaf. The principle of this site is simple: every user is free to create articles on the things he likes, wether it is a company, a soccer team or a local band of street artists. For a general impression see this article and click some of the links. Of course everything needs to go smoothly so we made up a political system too, with elections, a Congress and a Constitution. Try politics for starters to see who's who. I don't know how familiar you are with the wiki-concept and editing style but it is advisable to sign when you make a comment. You do this by writing '~~~~'. 14:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe it would be a good idea to start by buying a house? There are a lot of places to choose from. Semyon E. Breyev 17:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok tanks Olaf Engelund 08:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) (i think i made a signature) :::::Velkommen! Martha Van Ghent 08:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome in Portland, I hope you enjoy your stay! Jon Johnson 08:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, lovely to see how our newest towns get so much attention. Good choice! 09:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Character It is custom every user makes a character he uses as his own. Mine is Philip Bradly-Lashawn, and yours would be Olaf Engelund. You cannot redirect a characters name to your own userspace. ;-) BastardRoyale 14:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think there's a rule against it (Jon Johnson does it). So you can change it back to a redirect if you wish, Mr. Engelund. Semyon E. Breyev 15:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know the rules. ;-) It's just that on wikipedia, it is not allowed. I guess this site is more relax and easy going. BastardRoyale 15:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) On wikipedia if you make a mistake or misspell somthing they give you a warning! If you try to help and mess up then they ban you for a week! Here we give everyone a chance! Yeah were more laid back! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::it's not obligated I think, And I'm doing it until I make the page Jon Johnson 15:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I think thats because many wikipedians are no-lifers without any social skills. This site is just a cool and fun place. BastardRoyale 15:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course it's cool and fun Jon Johnson 15:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for joining the commies; I take that you took the time to read a bit and guess you already found out we are a mix of very different lefties. Just for a reference, do you consider yourself a commie or just a socialist? Either which one you pick, welcome to the family! 08:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Socialist, i think, but i'm not very sure. Olaf Engelund 10:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as I said you're welcome. I hope you don't mind but I put a border around the picture on your user page ;-) 07:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Residences Excuse me, but you own 3 residences. Because you're not a citizen, you're only entitled to 1 residence. Please sell two. Martha Van Ghent 11:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Or become a citizen. Olaf, how many edits have you made in total? If more than 50 then please give us your full name, sex and official residence. 11:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd love to become a citizen, but where do i see my edits? My name is just Olaf Engelund, and I a man, and I live in three spots Olaf Engelund 14:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Currently you don't have enough edits ( ) so you will have to keep working. 15:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll do my best :p, can I keep my residences for now Olaf Engelund 15:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid not, but don't worry there will be enough houses in the future too. 15:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think when I sell them I maybe have enough edits :) Olaf Engelund 15:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Haha, I was just thinking the same. You know what they say: great minds think alike. 15:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not a great mind :D Olaf Engelund 16:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Vote Currently state elections are being held and your brothers and of the CPL.nm need your support. Me, Yuri, Alyssa, Johnson and Szóhad are running. You may vote three times, but you have to own a house in each state you cast your vote. Before that, you have to become a citizen. You have made 36 edits so far and require 14 more to be made a citizen. You have until the 18th of October to do this. We count on your vote, yours could be decisive. BastardRoyale 11:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Is that allowed? Olaf Engelund 18:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it is. You yet require 11 more edits, which would be easy to achieve. Then buy three houses in three different states (like, one in Sylvania, one in..., etc.) and vote for the members of your party before its to late and you loose the opportunity. When is it 'to late', you ask? That will be October 18, when the elections are closed. On the 20th, the governors will be inaugurated. Then we need as many of our people as possible to be elected. Your vote could be, as I said, decicive. So go ahead, make a few edits and then ask for citizenrights. Good luck and hope you succeed, brother! Was signed, BastardRoyale 08:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship 08:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} :Nota bene: you already have three residences, I see. Please register your first domicile together with your citizenship, but also give me those two other residences, so we can allow you to participate in elections and so. 08:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Olaf Engelund ::m ::Novesevensk (the two others: Millstreet, Bayfield) :: i hope it's okay Olaf Engelund 08:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Full addresses please. Street and house number too. 08:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::2 Sharapov avenue, 15 millstreet, and 2 tillet avenue :::::Thanks . Consider yourself a citizen -- 08:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeay! Olaf is a citizen now; welcome to the club! 08:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What's the ornage ball Olaf Engelund 08:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If we want to congratulate someone we Lovians give each other an orange. 08:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You are funny people, than i give you all an orange back Olaf Engelund 08:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Now that you're a citizen (or will be, soon), and own a residence in Novosevensk, you can vote for Oos Wes Ilava in Oceana. He needs your support, Engelund, he really does! Dr. Magnus 08:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Novesevensk is not in oceana pierus, and since when did you become so conservative? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'll think it over Olaf Engelund 08:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Olaf: Do that, think it over. @Johnson: I believe the hard work should be rewarded and no one has ever worked harder on the state of Oceana as did Oos Wes Ilava, who practically build and formed the entire state. Something Andy and Harold cannot say. Dr. Magnus 08:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So, I'm not voting for romelus and remus, however they build Rome JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's cos' they're dead. Sorry Jon, that's not the best analogy I've heard. --Semyon 08:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I know but i think you get the point, sometimes change is needed, and personally i don't know the situation over their so i won't call you guys liars, but andy and harold will do good either JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::@Olaf: it is your vote of course but our party tends to support progressive candidates. @Pierius: soon you'll tell us that you have been granted some divine right on the holy land. @Jon: I wouldn't vote for them if they lived. 09:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Who's progressive their? Olaf Engelund 09:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, i would vote on romelus, he saw 12 birds! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Olaf: Harold and Andy are progressive, Ilava is conservative but he is a very hard worker and a fine user who, because of his 3-year expierence and hard work deserves your vote over the other users, who are newcomers with zero expierence who only care for a fancy title. The decision is up to you. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 09:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Silly polarizing discussion :p. Of course he's a hard worker. THE POINT IS that he works for "the wrong cause" in the eyes of progressives. 09:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks for your vote! really appreciate it!!! 10:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:31, February 17, 2017 (UTC)